DBZGT VS Inuyasha VS Pokemon
by DarkNekoFire
Summary: Chapter 2&3 are up!, The DBZ gang and Inu-yasha gang stumble into the world of pokemon.
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer:First of all I do not own DBZ/GT,Inu-yasha,or Pokemon..................I only own afew inuyasha,and DBZ comics,and a Crap load of action figures.  
  
Chapter0:Prologue  
  
10 years passed since the Buu saga in the DragonballZ world. About 2 years passed in the inu-yasha world. And about 3 years passed in the pokemon world.  
  
DragonBallZ/GT World  
  
Gohan,Trunks,and Goten are all grown up,Mr.satan is old and owns a karate studio,Also videl and gohan got married and they have a dougter named pan. Vegeta and bulma has an other kid named bra. And buu is back to his fat form.  
  
Inu-yasha World  
  
Inu-yasha is his normal self, Kagome is still helping inuyasha and the others finding the wareabouts of the shikon no kakeras (shards). Miroku and Sango are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Sessho-maru and jaken are still looking for inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Pokemon world  
  
Ash,Misty,and Brock are still seaching for more powerful and cute pokemon. Pikachu is still alive and kicking even thou he is over level 100. Richie and his pikachu sparke is following Ash and the gang to the new part of johto. and Jessie and James are still tricking Ash and the gang to give them pikachu.  
  
Ash's pokemon  
  
Lv:110 Pikachu Lv:100 Charizard Lv:100 Blastoise Lv:100 Venuasur Lv:100 Tauros  
  
Misty's pokemon  
  
Lv:70 staryu Lv:100 starmie Lv:80 seadra Lv:100 Blastoise Lv:90 Cloyster Lv:80 Dewgong  
  
Brock's Pokemon  
  
Lv:100 ninetails Lv:100 steelix Lv:100 crobat Lv:100 Golem  
  
Richie's Pokemon  
  
Lv:90 Pikachu Lv:90 Charizard Lv:90 Blastoise Lv:90 Venusaur Lv:90 Butterfree  
  
Jessie and Jame's pokemon  
  
Lv:60 Arbok Lv:50 Weezing Lv:80 Meowth  
  
The next chapter  
  
In the next chapter the Inuyasha gang and the DBZ/GT gang stumble into the pokemon world and all the villens from DBZ are unleashed 


	2. Chapter 1:What the?

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha,DBZ/GT,or Pokemon........................I only own some inu-yasha,and DBZ comics,and a crap load of action figures.  
  
Chapter1:What the? By:Anime_girl1324  
  
~Inu-yasha's time~  
  
Inuyasha jumped on a tree branch and looked around as kagome was reading right under the tree."Kagome did you see something by the well today?"said inuyasha jumping off the branch and landing on a bolder."no....I dont think.."said kagome looking up at inuyasha and then going back to reading her book. "......."thought inuyasha as he turned around and looked at the lake.  
  
It was a windy day and the current was kind of fast,so inuyasha could not jump in the watter without getting pulled with the current."Why?"said kagome getting up and putting the book back in her backpack. "thats none of your business.."said inuyasha jumping of the bulder and walking into a forest. "INUYASHA!"yelled kagome,but inuyasha kept walking deeper into the forest.  
  
"Why would he ask me that for?"thought kagome trying to find inuyasha. Then shippo,Miroku,and sango came out of the bushes of the forest. "Hi guys!"said kagome walking up to them."hi kagome!"said shppo running up to kagome and stoping at her left foot."Were is inuyasha?"said Miroku. "No idea.."said kagome turning around and walking to a tree. "THERE YOU ARE!!!"yelled kagome. Inuyasha then looked down and said "god..must you yell.."  
  
"Yes I do!"said kagome kicking the tree."I herd when you yell at someone,you care for them and you dont want something bad to happen to them.."said Miroku smerking."ya right!"said sango smerking."It's true.."said miroku looking at sango and blushing.Then inuyasha jumps down from the tree branch and hits the ground on his feet."This land smells funny..."said inuyasha looking down."hmmm?"said everyone looking down and then the ground callapsed and inuyasha and the gang fell into the time portal.  
  
~DragonBallZ/GT's time~  
  
On the lookout Dende was watching Goku train."yo dende..want to train?"asked goku."ummm..sorry..I dont fight.."said dende looking down.".dont you ever get board up here?"asked goku."ya of coarse all the time!"said dende walking to the edge of the lookout and looking down."whats up dende?"said goku looking at dende confused.  
  
"I scence a time portal opening in the desert..35 miles west of south city."said dende looking scared."no problem...i'll just tell vegeta and the others by there to watch out."said goku."........."thought dende tourning away from the edge."man..something must realy be bugging you about that time portal.."said goku smerking ."The people in the portal...are humans.....not saiyans...and they are knocked out at the moment."said dende walking to the middle of the lookout.Then gohan,videl,pan,goten,vegeta,piccolo,trunks,bulma(in a ship),and bra(with bulma),came up to the lookout to tell dende and goku about the portal.  
  
"We already know about it.."said goku calmly. "ya..but dad you dont realy know whats in there!"said Gohan "We do know what is in the portal at the moment....but were still not shure"said dende."Look gohan..if there was anything bad in the portal your dad would of did something by now.."said videl."That's right I would."said goku.Then vegeta says"C'mon kakarott everyone knows that whatevers in there is something from a diffrent planet!"  
  
Then eveyone looks at the edge of the lookout to the left."Wha..what..wa..was that?"said trunks scenceing the power at the portal."I'm....n..not..shure.."said goku looking scared."That's definly not a saiyan power...it's like a half/half power of good and evil.."said piccolo with a big sweatdrop coming out the side of his head."OH NO,IS THAT YAMCHA'S CHI AT THE PORTAL!!!"yelled goten.  
  
*At the Time Portal*  
  
Yamcha and tien with chozu were looking for the portal but had no luck."crap...where is it?"said yamcha looking behind a bolder."TIEN,YAMCHA I FOUND THE PORTAL!!!"yelled chozu."Chozu they will find out were we are if you do that again."said the mad tien."o..sorry..but i found the time portal!"said chozu pointing at the portal.Then yamcha ran behind a big bolder and looked at the portal."no ones there.."said yamcha."your right,,"said tien.  
  
Then inuyasha,kagome,sango,miroku,and shippo was thrown out of the portal and hit the ground."WHAT THE HECK ARE THEM PEOPLE?"yelled yamcha and tien.Then inuyasha herd the two yelling and got up."The freaky ones getting up!"said yamcha scared.Then inuyasha said"Whos the freaky one..me?!?"  
  
*Back at the lookout*  
  
"Ones demon,ones a fox spiret,and three are human"said piccolo pictureing what they look like."thanks to our good friends yamcha,tien,and chozu we know what they all are at."said goku smreking.Then vegeta looked at goku and said "Kakarott ones deamon..that means ones evil....and that also means that we can crush it"  
  
"No vegeta...I ment to say half human half demon."said piccolo."Is it safe to go there?"asked goku."I'm not shure..."said piccolo looking at goku. "Vegeta..you ideot..do you think that everyones evil..or something?"said bulma giving vegeta a bad look."Shut up woman!"said vegeta smerking."men.."said bulma rolling her eyes."Parents.."thought trunks with a sweatdrop on the side of his head.  
  
Then bulma looked at goku and said "Ya know goku,they might be good guys.""your right.."said goku agreeing with bulma."..ok..now I got a good look at the place and I scence no evil life forms."said piccolo crossing his arms."Thats cool.."said gohan looking puzzled of what piccolo had said.  
  
Then goku looked around and looked at pan."Hi!"said goku looking down at the little girl."hi.."said pan blushing."Pan this is my father goku.."said gohan smileing."pans just shy...she doesnt know you that well and the moment."said gohan."Thats ok..i was shy when i was little too."said goku smileing at pan and gohan."ya right goku..."said bulma laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** * ok...what do you think of the story so far? Tell me what you think of the story and I might make an other chapter.... ****************************************************************************  
  
Possible next chapter:Goku and the others to find yamcha and tien badly wounded,and before anyone could do anything another time portal opens to the pokemon would.........and whats up with inuyasha?  
  
Find out what happens in the next possible chapter,Chapter 2:Bad temper inuyasha..  
  
see ya^_^....... 


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Temper Inuyasha

Note: I Do not own any of these titles...I just write Fanfic's on them..and I changed my username to FireSaiyan13243...just telling ya..because of on the 1st chapter it said Anime_girl1324 or somthing like that on there...well anyway on to the fanfic!  
  
Chapter2: Bad Temper Inuyasha  
  
Goku then stood up and made a scared look. "What wrong Goku?" said bulma. "I cant scence Yamcha,Tien,or Chozu..." Said goku walking over to the edge of the lookout. "Ya your right!" said trunks. Then goku put his left pointer and middle finger to his forehead and said,"Anyone that's coming with me hold my right hand." Then Gohan,Trunks,Goten,Piccolo,Vegeta,and Videl held eatch other's hands and Goku went to the portal.  
  
Everyone appeard at the portal and goku looked around. "Who's that Dude with a sword" said trunks pointing at inuyasha. Inuyasha then herd trunks and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT COWARD!?!" "C...COWARD??!!!" yelled trunks. Goku then looked in back of him and seen yamcha's beat up body. "YAMCHA!!!" yelled goku running to the body. Yamcha had cuts all over him and two stab wounds, one in his right side, and one in his gut. Goku then looked to the right and seen Tien, Goku then ran over to him and seen three stab wounds, one in the gut, one in the left side, and one on the right arm.  
  
"This....is..just...sick.." mumbled Goku. Goku then stood up and said, "If you can hear me half demon, why did you do this to them?" "......." thought inuyasha as he looked at goku and evily smerking at him. Then Kagome woke up and asked to herself, "Where am I?" She then looked on the left of her and seen inuyasha standing with his sword tessaiga in his right hand. "INUYASHA!!!" yelled kagome getting up and walking up to him. "Get away from me kagome..." said inuyasha sounding like he sounds when he is about to fight. Kagome then looked around and seen the six people. Inuyasha then walked over to Videl and slashed her right arm. "AAAHHH!!!!!!!" screemed videl holding her arm. "VIDEL!!!" yelled gohan running over to her. "!!!" thought everyone.  
  
"Gohan....what..did..I..do.." Asked videl looking at the blood on her hand. "Nothing videl......you did nothing to diserve getting slashed..." said gohan looking at videl's arm. "Y..YOU MONSTER!!!" yelled goku powering up to super saiyan 2. "!!!" thought inuyasha as he went into his battle stance. "What the hell is that form?" said inuyasha. "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" said kagome running over to inuyasha and stopping. "Tell your friend to stop attacking us.." said goten looking at kagome. "He normally does not act like this." kagome said as she walked over to inuyasha and slapping him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" yelled inuyasha holding his face.  
  
"You herd that person..stop attacking them for no freaking reason!" said kagome. "But I..." said inuyasha trying to come up with a good reason why he attacked yamcha,tien,chozu,and videl. Vegeta then powerd up to super saiyan 2 and punched inuyasha in the gut. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!" yelled inuyasha as he fell to the ground. "That's for attacking us!" said vegeta going back to normal saiyan form. Then kagome looked at inuyasha's eyes and thought, "His eyes are a diffrent color." "Damn it everyones getting on my bad side today." said inuyasha as he got up and held his gut. Vegeta and trunks then went into their fighting stance. "man..if I knew we were going to fight today I would of brought my sword." thought trunks. "Dont attack!!" said kagome jumping in front of inuyasha. "What are you doing kagome?" said inuyasha with a confused look.  
  
"I know you attacked them but thats no reason to go and start world war 3!" said kagome smiling at inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at kagome and blushed. "HEY PEOPLE LETS STOP ALL THIS FIGHTING AND BE FRIENDS...OK?" yelled kagome so that everyone can hear her. "Wha?..." said gohan standing up. "ya right after what he did he should die." said goten getting very ticked off. "She's right we should stop fighting with this half-demon...." said piccolo walking over to kagome and putting up his right thumb. "cool!" said kagome turning around and smiling again at inuyasha. "........" said inuyasha with his face more redder then before.  
  
Then Shippo,Miroku,and Sango woke up. "Where are we?" asked sango getting up. "Your in the land of DragonBall!" said kagome. "Kagome!" said shippo as he ran to kagome's right leg and sat next to it. "ummm shippo..do you like my leg or somthing?" asked kagome. "yep.." said shippo rubbing his head on her leg. "STOP IT SHIPPO!!" yelled kagome kicking shippo like a football. "Hi everyone!" said miroku getting up and walking over to were inuyasha and kagome were sitting. "Hi.." said inuyasha looking at his sword. "How exactly did we get here?" ashed miroku. "A time portal oppened from your time to our time and you flew between two diffrent times." said piccolo sitting next to a tree and meditating.  
  
"I don't agree that we should be friends with a half demon man slayer."said trunks looking at inuyasha and throwing a mini ki bomb at him. Inuyasha then quickly jumped and missed getting hit. "What the hell?" said trunks throwing a ki bomb at inuyasha again, but this time going in back of him. The bomb hit inuyasha and inuyasha fell to the ground. "INUYASHA!!!" screemed kagome running over to inuyasha.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** NOTE:ok...First I have to appaligize for the delay on this chapter....because of me not being on the computer for a very long time I could not finish the chapter.....but I did... **************************************************************************** ***** NEXT CHAPTER: Is Inuyasha is in truble because of trunks ki blast bomb?...........NEXT CHAPTER: inuyasha's counter attack........and this time i'll try to be done with it shortly 


	4. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's counter attack

Note:I do not own any of these titles I just write fanfics for them.Ok this time my delay was decause my internet was screwed up....well here goes chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's counter attack  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" asked sango. "ya..I'm fine..." said inuyasha getting up and once again taking out his sword. "Oh no..not this crap again!!!" said kagome in a half mad voice. Then vegeta dissapeard and reapeared in back of inuyasha and elbowed him in the back and sent inuyasha flying to the ground 5 miles in front of him. "INUYASHA!!!" Screamed kagome trying to run over to inuyasha, but goten jumped in front of her and karrate choped her in the neck and knocking her out. "There that should keep her quiet." said goten.  
  
Vegeta then walked over to inuyasha and kicked him in his side. Inuyasha then held his side and howled in pain. "your a stupid creature if you think that you can win agenst me!" said vegeta holding out his hand and forming a ki bomb. "oh no..is this..going to be my end?" thought inuyasha closing his eyes and hoping that his end will be quick. Then goku yelled, "Stop Vegeta..Thats enough!!"  
  
Vegeta then stopped and said, "Why should this demon live any longer for what he did kakarott?!?" "Something tells me that he is a good guy and that he isent a monster." said goku crossing his arms. "Heh ha!!!...you cant be serious kakarott!" said vegeta laughing. Then Miroku wacked vegeta on the left side of his head with his staff hard. Vegeta then held his head and yelled, "WHO DID THAT!!!!" Miroku then ran for his life to a tall bolder and hid behind it. "Your a Idiot if you think that thats a good hiding space." said vegeta shooting a ki blast at the bolder and distroying half of it.  
  
Miroku then screemed and jumped out and tryed to run to another bolder but tripped. "Shoot I knew I shoulent wore these new dress shoes!!!" thought miroku getting up and frezing. "IDIOT RUN!!!" yelled sango. "Too Late!!!" yelled vegeta powering up and shooting his big bang attack at miroku and killing him instantly. "NOOOO MIIRROOKUU!!" yelled sango with tears going down her face. "OH NO MIROKU!!!" said shippo running over to sango. "Fools I told you that you would not win!" said vegeta laughing.  
  
Inuyasha then got up and picked up his sword. "rest in peace..miroku..." mumbled inuyasha. Vegeta then turned around and evily smerked at inuyasha. "Now it's your turn....." said vegeta holding up his hand. "VEGETA STOP THIS!!!" yelled goku appering in front of vegeta's hand. "Get out of my way kakarrot...or I will kill you!" said vegeta not even lowering his hand. "Vegeta stop acting like this....the vegeta that I knew would never kill someone for a stupid reason like that!" said goku powering up to SSJ2.  
  
"So kakarott, you once again wanna die?" said vegeta lowering his hand and powering up to SSJ2. "Dad what are you doing...this is not the time to pick a fight with vegeta!" said gohan. "Gohan..your father is only stalling time for the half-demon, so that he can run away without getting killed." said piccolo crossing his arms and smerking alittle. Inuyasha then looked at goku and vegeta and thought, "What the hell are they doing?"  
  
Shippo looked at sango and said, "I'm sorry..." "For what?..." said sango looking at shippo. "Miroku's death...i'm sorry for your loss" said shippo looking kind of sad. "oh...thank you..." said sango wiping the tears from her eyes. "Where's inuyasha, and kagome?" asked sango getting up and looking around. "Inuyasha's over there by that goku dude and that veggie guy...and I don't know where kagome is" said shippo looking around for kagome.  
  
Vegeta then looked at inuyasha and said, "I Know your there demon..don't hide like that coward did." "Who's hideing...I'm just waiting so that I get a turn to slash you into a million pieces.." said inuyasha smirking. Then vegeta threw 2 ki blast at inuyasha and inuyasha attemped to duck them but he got hit by one of them in his left arm. Vegeta once again smerked and walked over to the dog demon and said, "If your a real demon you could duck blasts easly." Inuyasha held his arm and walked back alittle.  
  
Goku then dissapeared and reapeared in back of vegeta and elbowing him the same way vegeta did to inuyasha, but he did a kamehameha after the elbow in the back. "Damn it!!!" yelled vegeta getting up and dissapearing and reapearing back to the spot were he was standing before. "Kakarott he is a bad guy, stop defending him!" said vegeta looking like he was about to punch goku in the face.  
  
Shippo then ran over to inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha help us find kagome!" Inuyasha looked at shippo and said, "This is not the time shippo!" Vegeta then looked at shippo and evily smerked. Inuyasha then looked at vegeta and looked back down at shippo. "Shippo run...NOW!" yelled inuyasha. "Why?" asked shippo. Then vegeta rased his hand and formed a ki blast. Shippo frozed and looked up at vegeta in a scared look. Vegeta then fired the blast and inuyasha jumped in front of it getting hit in the chest.  
  
Vegeta lowered his hand and laughed as inuyasha fell to the ground. "In..inuyasha..?" said shippo running over to inuyasha's side. "Sh..ippo..ru..run.." said inuyasha. "VEGETA!!!!" yelled goku punching vegeta in his face and kicking him in the gut. Vegeta then walked backward alittle and stoped. Goku then walked over to inuyasha and gave him a cenzu bean.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Note: ok this chapter wasent late so ignore the top of the page, wasent this chaper good?, In my opion it was...but the next should be alittle better....Well tell me what you thought of the chapter..ok?..well the next will be coming shortly....c'ya! **************************************************************************** **** NEXT CHAPTER: Inuyasha is now back to his full power and is ready to take on vegeta.....But what?..another portal opens and everyone gets sucked into the pokemon world. Dont miss the next chapter...The pokemon World 


End file.
